Hyperdimension Neptunia: Megami Tsuushin/Chapter 27.5
This chapter is unofficially named Chapter 27.5. It is the Volume 3 omake at the end of Volume 3. Synopsis Nisa gives today's forecast. There is going to be serious weather. People are told to stay indoors as it could be dangerous. Neptune and Plutia wonder why is that. Nisa continues, with the chance of precipitation in Planeptune is 100%. It will be cloudy with a chance of poyogoos. The poyogoos start pouring and are piling up every where. Plutia warns Neppy that they can get stuck in the Basilicom like this. Compa sees that it won't be over anytime soon. At this rate the roads will be covered in poyogoos. In response to this, Neptune, Plutia, Compa and IF banded together to remove the poyos. The girls begin shoveling the poyos but are cannot get too far being pelted with more poyogoos. Neptune sees that as soon as they clean them up, more take their place. Compa decides to use a toothpick to see if they can pop them. By popping them, the poyogoos squirt out at Compa. Compa complains that the bubble poyogoo is sticky and gross. IF relates these things to like snow in the blizzard. IF and Neptune then see a happy Plutia. They are shocked to see that Plutia has a large chest. Neptune decides to take a closer look to see that Plutia has poyogoos. Neptune begins removing them and somehow ends up stripping Compa as well. Plutia asks Neppy if she got them all. Neptune has and puts them in a basket. IF then gets a rapier and shish kabobs three poyogoos. Neptune gets annoyed at how ineffective they are at removing poyogoos. She throws one out in frustration which bounces on the floor. IF catches the poyo with a sword and the poyogoos contact each other, they pop. The girls realize that when you link 4 popyogoos together, they pop. IF believes if that is all it takes anyone can help out with this. The girls head to the town center to announce their findings. Everyone pitched in and gather the poyogoos and an effective method of removing poyogoos in chains was discovered. They were even able to get an A-12 link. The following day, all the poyogoos have been removed. Plutia is glad that everything is clean again. Compa finds something weird, there are two more poyogoos. This means there are also 2 more poyogoos and she wonders where they are. Compa asks Neptune if she knows where they are. Compa sees that Neptune is trying to use the poyogoos as padding for her breast size. Neptune wonders how Compa knows this. IF takes out the poyogoos and the final poyogoos are gone. Key Events *Nisa announces that Planeptune will experiencing a downpour of poyogoos *Neptune, Plutia, IF and Compa set out to clean up this downpour *They discover they need to stack 4 poyogoos *They alert all of Planeptune and they are able to clean up the poyogoos New Characters *None Navigation Category:MangaCategory:Hyperdimension Neptunia: Megami Tsuushin chapters